


A River in Egypt

by dustandroses



Series: A River Called Denial [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander seems to be having trouble concentrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A River in Egypt

**Author's Note:**

> For the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 1.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.

Xander moaned, the hot water heating his skin as he fisted his cock. He focused on Anya, firm breasts, soft skin, thighs wrapped tight around his waist. He had a problem, though - his attention wasn’t the only thing flagging. His thoughts wandered to Spike walking out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel that slipped down his slim hips to reveal the swell of his perfect ass… Xander was gone. He shuddered through his orgasm, biting his lip to keep from shouting. Oh, shit, this was bad. If he refused to admit it, it didn’t really happen, right? 


End file.
